The various embodiments of the present disclosure overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a transferable insert for organizing the interior of a bag, such as a handbag, make-up bag, or shoe bag. The transferable insert, hereinafter referred to as an organizer insert, stabilizes the contents of the bag, while positioning the contents of the bag for ease of location and removal. The organizer bag includes various means for positioning, such as pouches, pockets, and compartments, is transferable from one bag to another, is freestanding when outside of a bag, and is adjustable to conform to bags of various sizes and shapes.
In accordance with a first embodiment, the organizer insert is a handbag organizer that includes a pair of side walls, a bottom wall, and a pair of end walls that are substantially continuously interconnected so as to define an interior compartment. The organizer insert includes pouches, pockets, compartments, slots, and the like as means for positioning a number of objects enclosed by the bag. The means for positioning are generally distributed along any of the side walls, bottom walls, and end walls such that the position of each of the objects is substantially and reversibly fixed with respect to the opening of the bag. In other words, the person carrying the handbag can easily locate objects, particularly because the means for positioning are often tailored to enclose certain items. For example, the means for positioning may include lipstick pockets, key compartments, eyeglass compartments, and the like. In this fashion, the transferable insert organizes the objects enclosed by the bag.
The handbag organizer may also include a handle for lifting it out of the bag. In the exemplary embodiment, the handle includes two handle straps, each connected along the upper edge of one of the side walls, although the handle may be associated with any one or more of the side walls and end walls. In certain embodiments, or in use with certain handbags, the handle is visible through the opening of the bag.
The bottom wall is connected to at least two of the pair of side walls and the pair of end walls. The bottom wall is expandable to conform to the width of the bag by freeing a bottom expansion panel that is stowed using a bottom fastener. The bottom fastener can include any suitable device, including but not limited to, slide fasteners, pressure sensitive fasteners, and hook and loop fasteners such as VELCRO. Either or both of the pair of end walls may also be expandable to conform to the width of the bag by means of at least one end expansion panel that can be stowed or using an end fastener.
According to one aspect, at least one of the pair of side walls and the pair of end walls is substantially rigid such that the transferable insert is substantially freestanding.
Another embodiment provides a shoe organizer that can be carried within a bag or can be carried or used for storage independently of a secondary enclosure. The shoe organizer includes at least one wall interconnected to define a shoe compartment, and at least one cushion flap that divides and cushions the shoes, the cushion flap being elastically connected to the interior of the shoe compartment. When the pair of shoes is enclosed in the organizer bag, the cushion flap at least partially separates the shoes. The organizer bag also includes at least one stabilizing flap that is hingedly connected to the interior of the shoe compartment, such that when the pair of shoes is enclosed in the organizer bag, the stabilizing flap substantially fixes the position of each of the pair of shoes. In the exemplary embodiment, a pair of stabilizing flaps is wrapped over the pair of shoes that has been cushioned and divided by the cushion flap.
At least one wall of the shoe organizer is a bottom wall that is expandable to conform to the width of the shoes. The bottom wall is expandable by means of a bottom expansion panel. A bottom fastener is included for stowing the bottom expansion panel. For example, the bottom fastener may include slide fasteners, pressure sensitive fasteners, hook and loop fasteners. To facilitate independent carrying, the shoe organizer may include a carry strap.
As with the first embodiment, the shoe organizer includes at least one side wall, bottom wall, or end wall that is substantially rigid such that it is substantially freestanding.
Another embodiment provides an organizer case for enclosing a pair of eyeglasses. This eyeglass case includes a front section that is at least partially substantially rigid to protect the lens of the eyeglasses, a rear section for protecting the temples of the eyeglasses, and an open end for removing the eyeglasses. The front section includes a lip that curves inwardly into the interior compartment of the eyeglass case and beyond the lenses of the eyeglasses. A flap connects the front section to the rear section, the flap being extendable at least partially overlapping the front section, and secured by a flap fastener.
The foregoing has broadly outlined some of the aspects and features of the present disclosure, which should be construed to be merely illustrative of various potential applications of the disclosure. Other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed information in a different manner or by combining the disclosed embodiments. Accordingly, other aspects and a more comprehensive understanding of the principles may be obtained by referring to the detailed description of the exemplary embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in addition to the scope of the disclosure defined by the claims.